Two Paths
by Call Me Sane
Summary: Two girls who both want the same thing but must take different paths. They then meet again years later. This is set way after POTS series but still in Tortall
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: Tortall is strictly TP's place but the characters and homes of them are mine. Take them and you shall feel the wrath of my three legged snake.  
  
Two Paths The brown almost black hair, blue-yellow eyed, girl glared at her best friend. "You're going to be a page? Without me? WHY!!!" The other brown hair, brown eyed girl smiled slightly. "I don't know. Come on Jess, you know you're parents would rather have you become some noble lady then a knight. They practically hate my parents for letting me." Jessie, the blue- yellow eyed girl, looked at her sadly. "I don't want you to go Mel. I won't see you till I'm at least 17. You'll be a squire by then. That is if you haven't been murdered by those insensible boys or training master." Her voice trying to be humorous. Mel smiled. "I have to go and pack now. Make sure you say goodbye before I leave. Ok?" "Of course" With that both girls hugged good bye and left.  
  
Authors Note: Press the little blue/grey button down there and review please. I would totally luv ya if you. I luv ya anyway if you read it. Thanks bye! 


	2. The Next Day

Mel, mostly know as Melody of Lexington, Hugged her best friend and basically sister. "Now you can go off to the convent and learn to be a girl just no getting too pretty.. I wanna see you at court when you're 17 or 16, not a goddess. Understand?" Jess, also known as Jessie or Jessica of Silver Claw Cove, laughed without humor and smiled wetly, few tears running down her cheeks. "Of course, Mel. Of course. You best not go and get into fights with hardy pages or squires or knights. And promise not to use my moves I taught you with the swords or daggers. I'd rather show them boys myself when I go to court." Mel smiled too and threw her arms around Jess and hugged her sisterly. "Come on My lady. We must be off now" said the servant, nearing them. Mel let go of Jess and nodded. Jessie watched her walk to her stunning white mare and mount. Mel then turned around and waved saying, "Bye. Until next time Lady Jessica of Silver Claw Cove." Jessie Smiled and waved back, her replying. "Until then Sir Lady Melody of Lexington." With that Mel kicked her horse into a trot and Jessie watched them till they were no more then the air itself. "Until then my friend" she whispered "until then" 


	3. 7 years later

Disclaimer: Tortall is strictly TP's place but the characters and homes of them are mine. Take them and you shall feel the wrath of my three legged snake.Oh by the way. My next Chapter will be much longer then my last three.  
  
7 YEARS LATER Squire Michael of Sony, Markus of Athens, Adrian of Kleentin, Jason of Frisco and Christopher of Orlando stood waiting for the supposedly new ladies coming from the convent. Though they all wanted to meet the new ladies it was a steaming day and all of them just wanted to lay down and relax. Mike yawned and let his eyes travel, not noticing the quickly approaching figures. Good for him Jason was. "Hey! Hey! here they come. I hope their pretty." 2 carriages quickly came to a halt at gates and a man went to the door and opened it, letting out 4 extremely amazing ladies. He than went to the next one and let 2 more out. All of them giggled helplessly when they noticed the boys staring. That is all of them expect one who's unusual looking eyes were traveling around. "Squires I expect you have lessons to go to? These ladies will be introduced later at the ball. Do not worry" Said an older woman None of them had noticed before, all nodded and slowly made leave..  
  
The Ladies  
  
"Did you see the blonde hair one. He was sooooo cute" Spoke the blonde hair, sharp blue eyed Rebecca of Welder. "I think he was ugly and if anything he was some poor farmers son. You should have better taste then that Lady Rebecca." Said Monica, a black hair green eyed lady. "Shut it, Monica. No one here wants to listen to a bitch" Said Jessie. "They don't like to listen to Sluts either" Some of the other girls got quiet at this but to their surprise, Jessie just smiled. "Lady Monica, do you know how to spell?" Monica frowned, and being as ignorant as she was, nodded. "Of course. I am not that low, Lady Jessica." "I do believe you are. Because you see, if you did then you'd know that's slut was spelt S-L-U-T. I don't think there are any I's in it but there is U." At this Monica made a rude noise, opened the door and left. As soon as she did so all of the girls broke out laughing. "Thanks Jessie" Said Rebecca. "That was nice but you should learn to hold you're tongue. Not to be rude but you'll never get a husband like that." Said sensible brown hair, black eyed Kristine. At this Jessie smiled and nodded. "But who said I wanted one?" Kristine snorted but a smile played on her full lips. "I'm off to see an old friend, girls. I'll be back in time for the ball. No worries." "I bet" muttered Becca. "No worries besides the fact that all the boys you pass will think you're a Goddess." They all smiled and Jessie made her leave.  
  
Authors Note: Press the little blue/grey button down there and review please. I would totally luv ya if you. I luv ya anyway if you read it. Thanks bye! 


	4. The Pratice Courts

Disclaimer: Tortall is strictly TP's place but the characters and homes of them are mine. Take them and you shall feel the wrath of my three legged snake.Tralalala..I'm bored..  
  
Jessie's delicate feet made their way silently toward the practice courts where she hoped the squires would be. And she hoped right, most of the squires and pages were out. Some of the boys saw here and quickly tried to do better but Jessie had her eye on a practice duel that many of the men were watching. She leaned on the fence and watched with them, ignoring all the glances she got.  
  
Melody side stepped then lunged but Adrian was quicker and dogged the sword. He watched, waiting for the opening. His sword did a semicircle and then flashed in, Melody's sword came in at the same time and swords clashed and metal rang out. Most of the other squires had come to watch the two best fencers. Melody quickly saw her chance and before anyone could see, Her sword flashed. She did a quick turn and lunge in one move that Jessie had taught her. Then her sword tip was at Adrian's throat. Adrian smiled and lowered first his sword, Mel followed suit. She than took her water bottle and was about to drink it when a sweet, rich voice spoke, commanding everyone's attention. "That was lovely Melody. But I do remember telling you not to use my moves" Mel smirked, knowing the owner of a voice that was known to be poisoned candies. Sweet yet deadly. She turned, not expecting to be surprised but her eyes opened wide as she got a look at Jessie. Her once short dark brown almost black hair was flowing down her back in little waves. Her Blue-yellow eyes shone brightly with energy and beauty, Her skin was now a dark tan. She wore a casual dress but looked stunning with her appearance. "And I do believe telling you not to get any more beautiful and you promised not to" some of the on watches exchanged puzzled looks, mostly Mel's friends. "I lied" Said the stunning female. Mel smiled, and then ran and hugged the female. "Come here and let me introduce you to my friends. They said some new ladies were coming, I never though it would be you." "That's alright. You never think anyway." Mel grinned at the female who grinned back and then looked at a group of men of whom she had seen earlier when she had got off the carriage. "Ok. You guys this is my all time old Friend from back home. Lady Jessica of Silver Claw Cove these are my mental but cool friends Squire Michael of Sony, Markus of Athens, Adrian of Kleentin, Jason of Frisco and Christopher of Orlando." Jessie curtsied politely and the boys bowed back. "Now its nice to meet you all but first things first. Never call me Lady Jessica around me. I rather like Jessie or Jess or nothing at all. Otherwise you'll learn that I'm not like most ladies." She grinned then turned to Mel. "I haven't changed that much, I promise. But I am supposed to be presented to night at court so I have to go. I see ya all around later. Buh Bye" She turned on her heel and left the gaping squires and pages to close their mouths. "I like her" Said the Prince. Mel laughed, "Just be careful. When she talks her words usually have two meanings and her tongue cuts sharper then steel." Mel warned. Her friends still had smiles on their faces as they all went to get ready for lunch then the ball.  
  
Authors Note: Press the little blue/grey button down there and review please. I would totally luv ya if you. I luv ya anyway if you read it. Thanks bye! 


End file.
